meneluininfandomcom-20200214-history
Perpetual Gloom 008
9:50:25 PM Jamaros: Anyway, are we gonna recap or just begin? 9:51:19 PM Khiro: We left the party, I think that's pretty much where we left off. 9:51:45 PM Kate: Last night, you folks went to a party to talk to some of the suspects for Mayala's kidnapping. It went pretty well, or at least, nobody died and some of you got lucky afterwards. Jamaros seduced the Head of House Arkenath, the blind warlock Zarra, and she had planned to sneak him into her house. 9:52:09 PM Kate: Khiro, meanwhile, had intended to bring his fiance/e to a wizard who specializes in people's appearances. 9:52:46 PM Jamaros: And I assume we meet up with Alain and a very quiet Amara on the way out. 9:52:59 PM Khiro: I thought they had already headed out? 9:53:26 PM Kate: Amara and Alain are *both* mysteriously absent. 9:53:40 PM Kate: As you meet up at the breakfast table. 9:53:54 PM Kate: However, Tae Li and Cira are both there. Charafay has left a note to please excuse her absence. 9:54:10 PM Jamaros: ((Is Kal there?)) 9:54:23 PM Kate: And Kalanor is wearing about eleventy-one layers of clothing, looking very uncomfortable and also, somewhat depressed. 9:54:46 PM Jamaros: ...where are Alain and Amara? 9:54:54 PM Kate: Kalanor: How should I know? 9:55:00 PM Khiro: I haven't seen them since the party. 9:55:15 PM Kate: Tae Li: They left the party. I saw it. 9:55:28 PM Jamaros: ...did anyone see them come back to the house? 9:55:42 PM Kate: Cira: Mrrow, mrrr, mrrlwol. 9:56:04 PM Kate: Tae Li: She says they did come back to the house; she smelled them when we stepped in last night. 9:56:12 PM Khiro: Well, there we go. 9:56:41 PM Kate: Tae Li: You do not need Alain, I will go with you. 9:56:41 PM Jamaros: Ok, I guess I'll go check on their rooms. I at least need Alain in tip top shape today. 9:56:55 PM Jamaros: I promised Zarra to bring a servant. 9:56:58 PM Kate: ((Oh, here she is, yay!)) 9:57:15 PM Kate: Tae Li: I can act the part, if it is necessary. 9:57:26 PM Jamaros: ...you would act as my slave? 9:57:47 PM Jamaros: Why does that sound like something to come back and bite me in the ass? 9:57:56 PM Kate: Tae Li: I can *act*, yes. 9:58:14 PM Jamaros: ((Amara go bye bye again :( )) 9:58:34 PM Jamaros: ...ok...well...why not? 9:58:45 PM Jamaros: I guess I'll take Tae Li. 9:59:01 PM Kate: Kalanor: You're about as much of a slave as I am the queen of Meneluinin. 9:59:21 PM Jamaros: ...someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed. 9:59:28 PM Jamaros: What are you so upset about? 9:59:47 PM | Edited 9:59:51 PM Amara: (( sorry sorry sorry graduation was chaotic )) 9:59:50 PM Kate: Kalanor: None of your business! 10:00:11 PM Khiro: ((Sokay!)) 10:00:11 PM Jamaros: ((We're just glad you could still make it)) 10:00:17 PM Kate: ((It always is! NO worries! And congrats!)) 10:00:27 PM Jamaros: ...is this some PMS thing? Do you still get that? 10:00:43 PM Khiro: I would really not push this, Jamaros. 10:01:03 PM Jamaros: ((I want to state, not everything I say in character reflects my opinion or ideas)) 10:01:03 PM Jamaros: ((If I cross any lines, let me know, and I will back off)) 10:01:20 PM Kate: ((Hee! No problem, same here. No lines crossed yet.)) 10:01:38 PM Kate: Kalanor: You *do* realize I can make you think you're a toad, right? 10:02:03 PM Jamaros: Jamaros creeps slowly away from Kal. 10:02:48 PM Jamaros: ...question. What does a Drow boy wear on a date? Do I dress up or wear...less? 10:02:56 PM Jamaros: Is wearing less even possible? 10:03:00 PM Kate: Kalanor: NO. 10:03:16 PM Jamaros: Right, dress up it is. 10:03:32 PM Jamaros: You think that fabric would make a nice tunic? 10:03:41 PM Kate: Kalanor rubs his forehead. "I mean... I don't know. Try to look pretty. What do men usually do, you're the one who actually is one." 10:04:16 PM Amara: Amara walks into the room, stumbling a little bit, and wearing the sunglasses Kal gave at the beginning of the trip. 10:04:33 PM Jamaros: Well, someone had a good time last night. 10:04:50 PM Jamaros: ...does Chara have any bottles of wine? 10:05:13 PM Khiro: I would assume so. 10:05:25 PM Jamaros: Think she'd mind if I borrowed one? 10:05:28 PM Amara: Chara? Who is...? Oh yeah...yaeh...everything's kind of...fuzzy.... 10:05:41 PM Amara: Jamaros...don't drink. 10:05:45 PM Amara: Drinking is bad. 10:06:07 PM Kate: Kalanor smiles, slightly. "A gift, I see what you mean. I'll be right back." 10:06:11 PM Amara: "Dont" - and she stumbles as she sits down a bit - "ddrinking is very bad for you." 10:06:33 PM Amara: What is going on and why are you all talking so loud? 10:06:44 PM Jamaros: Thank you for the advice Amara. 10:06:56 PM Jamaros: Jamaros speaks very softly and sits down next to Amara. 10:07:09 PM Khiro: Jamaros has a date. 10:07:09 PM Kate: Kalanor heads out into the hallway. 10:07:15 PM Khiro: With a blind warlock. 10:07:28 PM Kate: Tae Li: A pretty one. 10:07:41 PM Amara: Well *that* sounds safe. 10:07:59 PM Jamaros: What have we done so far that's... 10:07:59 PM Khiro: Khiro stands and goes after Kal! 10:08:06 PM Jamaros: Jamaros leans in next to Amara 10:08:08 PM | Edited 10:08:32 PM Jamaros: *screams in ear* SAFE! 10:08:56 PM Amara: Last night was safe. I had *lots* of fun. But then again, I guess you did too if you have a *date* 10:08:56 PM Kate: Cira bites Jamaros on his left big toe. Right through any footwear. 10:09:10 PM Jamaros: YOW! 10:09:26 PM Amara: Amara pushes Jamaros in the arm. "You're an ass, you know that? " 10:09:38 PM Jamaros: I am well aware. 10:10:14 PM Jamaros: Anyway, it's not a date date, it's a scoping the place out...date. Far more invasive and with none of the romance. 10:10:19 PM Jamaros: ...like a medical exam. 10:10:41 PM Kate: Tae Li: What parts of her will you examine? 10:10:52 PM Amara: Amara covers ears with hands. 10:11:01 PM Amara: "Don't-need-to-hear-this" she mumbles 10:11:02 PM Jamaros: All kinds, and you, Tae Li, will be scoping out the house. 10:11:19 PM Amara: What am I doing? Am I going along? 10:11:41 PM Jamaros: No, the only way in is with a two-man...er...person, party. 10:12:05 PM Jamaros: You will be helping the honeymooners find a special wizard hiding out down here. 10:12:39 PM Amara: Amara stares at Jamaros. "I have to go with just the *two* of them? ...because that won't be awkward at all...." 10:12:58 PM Jamaros: ...Cira will be there...and Alain if he wakes up. 10:12:59 PM Kate: Alain turns up, finally, and dishes up some mushroomy omelets. They smell pretty good! 10:13:04 PM Kate: Alain: I've been awake. 10:13:11 PM Kate: He doesn't look awake. He looks pretty tired, really. 10:13:15 PM Jamaros: He cooks...of course he cooks. 10:13:30 PM Kate: Alain: Everyone who eats cooks, don't they? 10:13:44 PM Kate: Alain: And I'm supposed to be a servant, remember? It might be a little odd if I can't at least pretend. 10:14:15 PM Jamaros: ...true. Well, since Alain's here, I guess he'll be coming with me and Tae Li will be going with you guys. 10:14:52 PM Amara: Didn't you just say you were taking Tae Li and I'd be with the honeymooners, Cira, and Alain? Don't be confusing me this early.... 10:14:55 PM Kate: Tae Li: I am going with you. I do not trust you. 10:14:56 PM Amara: and when I'm this hungover... 10:15:08 PM Jamaros: You don't trust me to what? 10:15:12 PM Kate: Alain: I'll go with you, Amara. 10:15:16 PM Kate: Tae Li: Anything. 10:15:37 PM Jamaros: Right, let's not trust the thief to break into a house. Clearly that's beyond his skill set. 10:16:08 PM Kate: Tae Li rolls her eyes. 10:16:27 PM Jamaros: Besides, you won't be with me exactly anyway. 10:16:29 PM Jamaros: I need you to do the actual sleuthing while I provide a distraction. 10:16:51 PM Jamaros: I doubt Zarra's gonna show us the torture dungeon where her mother has captured Maya. 10:17:10 PM Amara: Pardon my manners, but who the helll is Zarra, again? 10:17:32 PM Jamaros: Head of the Arkenaths and a blind warlock of unimaginable power. 10:17:51 PM Amara: Blind warlock...sounds legitimate. And safe, of course. 10:18:06 PM Jamaros: Well, she's not totally blind. She sees magic. 10:18:20 PM Kate: Alain: The slaves seemed to like her. Apparently she's easy to please. 10:19:22 PM Jamaros: ...ok, how long does it take those two to find a bottle of wine? 10:19:49 PM Kate: Alain: ... maybe they're not looking for one. 10:20:30 PM Jamaros: ...Kal's still a guy and their marriage isn't love based, I dobut they're...not looking. 10:20:47 PM Jamaros: ...are they fighting? 10:20:59 PM Kate: Alain: Not when I saw them down the hall. 10:21:15 PM Jamaros: Hm. 10:21:27 PM Kate: Tae Li: She wasn't a man last night. 10:21:50 PM Amara: She was...very...pretty....last....night.... wasn't she? 10:21:54 PM | Edited 10:22:09 PM Jamaros: She didn't look like a man last night. You got too close, some things would...pop up. 10:22:11 PM Amara: Pop up? 10:22:44 PM Amara: Like when you step on a boat oar and the other end comes up and hits you? Like that? 10:22:47 PM Jamaros: I was speaking metaphorically. 10:22:52 PM Kate: Tae Li: She was under a transfiguration spell last night, not illusion. 10:22:55 PM Amara: Too early for metaphors! 10:23:13 PM Jamaros: ...wait, Chara knows Transfiguration magic? 10:23:45 PM Amara: Chara apparenlty knows everything. Maybe we should ask her to change Kal back... 10:24:03 PM Jamaros: Well, she's apparently not here right now. 10:24:12 PM Amara: Only apparently? Not actually? 10:24:15 PM Kate: Tae Li: Many people know temporary versions. 10:24:18 PM Jamaros: It wouldn't surprise me to learn she was selling us out right now. 10:24:26 PM Amara: Ye of little faith! 10:24:41 PM Jamaros: Either way, we should get moving and I need my wine. 10:24:45 PM Amara: If she wanted to sell us out, why would she spend so much time preparing us for that party? 10:24:56 PM Jamaros: To fuck with us? 10:25:10 PM Kate: Cira purrrs, and alights on Amara's shoulder. 10:25:44 PM Amara: Hmm I missed you, Cira! I bet you had fun at the party last night 10:26:09 PM Kate: Cira: Mew. 10:26:19 PM Kate: Tae Li: Many people rubbed her belly. 10:26:40 PM Jamaros: So many potential jokes, and yet I choose to say nothing. 10:26:48 PM Amara: You, Cira, had a *much* better night than me. 10:27:08 PM Jamaros: What did that *Elven for Jackass* say to you last night? 10:27:16 PM Kate: Alain: I didn't think it was that bad. 10:27:37 PM Amara: Amara looks at Alain. "Well, parts were pretty good." 10:27:58 PM Kate: He smiles. 10:28:17 PM | Edited 10:28:21 PM Amara: I just didn't really find out much. I did however learn that Alak is an asshole. 10:28:30 PM Kate: Kalanor wanders back in, and hands a bottle of wine to Jamaros. 10:28:35 PM Kate: Kal: Truer words were never spoken. 10:28:40 PM Jamaros: Thanks. 10:28:51 PM Jamaros: Jamaros pulls out the fennel seeds and a knife. 10:29:16 PM Jamaros: Jamaros takes one of the seeds and crushes it into a fine powder with side of the blade. 10:29:37 PM Jamaros: Jamaros carefully and delicately opens the bottle of wine and holds it under the table. 10:30:43 PM Khiro: Khiro watches Jamaros with a raised eyebrow. 10:30:50 PM Kate: Kalanor: ... what are you doing with that? 10:31:05 PM Jamaros: Measuring, be quiet, I need to focus. 10:31:07 PM Amara: ...Remind me to never accept a gift from you... 10:31:35 PM Jamaros: Jamaros adds a tiny bit of the powder to the wine and reshuts the bottle. 10:31:46 PM | Edited 10:32:24 PM Jamaros: /me mixes it in until the powder disappears. 10:32:11 PM Jamaros: There. 10:32:17 PM Jamaros: I call it plan B 10:32:31 PM Kate: Tae Li: ... what is plan B? 10:32:43 PM Khiro: Drugging the blind warlock? 10:32:51 PM Jamaros: In case it turns out Zarra's been playing me, I might have a one up on her. 10:33:05 PM Jamaros: And you said I wouldn't find a use for these seeds. 10:33:57 PM Jamaros: Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to prepare for my date. 10:34:02 PM Jamaros: Jamaros gets up 10:34:27 PM Khiro: Right. Have fun with your sexual espionage. 10:34:34 PM Jamaros: Will do. 10:34:37 PM Jamaros: Jamaros leaves 10:35:03 PM Kate: Alain: I don't think I could do that. 10:35:07 PM Amara: Amara cringes. "sexual espionage has an awful ring to it." 10:35:11 PM Kate: Tae Li follows Jamaros. 10:36:24 PM Khiro: So. We have the name of a mage who specializes in Transmutations. We were going to go check him out, see if he can't turn Kal back. 10:36:46 PM Amara: Sounds good. Guess I'm tagging along. Do we know where to look? 10:37:01 PM Kate: Kalanor: We can find out. 10:37:19 PM Khiro: Khiro nods. 10:38:18 PM Amara: Amara sarcastically. "The excitement in this room is overwhelming!" Seriously, "when do we leave?" 10:38:36 PM Khiro: As soon as your eyes stop being bloodshot. 10:38:54 PM Amara: ...hey now...I'm fine! Or, I will be. 10:39:08 PM Amara: I'll be fine to come along. 10:39:34 PM Kate: Kalanor: ... let me get you some stuff to alleviate the symptoms. You're hungover. 10:40:01 PM Amara: Yes. Yes I am very hungover. I would love something to make this all go away. I hate being punished for getting drunk. 10:40:10 PM Amara: It spoils the happiness from being drunk. 10:41:06 PM Kate: Kalanor digs around in a drawer by the sideboard and comes out with a little ornate box. "Here, eat a pinch of this. Just a pinch." He opens the box--it's whitish, fuzzy-looking dried mold. 10:41:37 PM Amara: Amara looks a little disgusted, but takes what looks like a pinch, and eats it. 10:43:11 PM Amara: Amara removes the glasses. "Eyes still bloodshot? I'm feeling better now, I promise." 10:43:32 PM Kate: Kalanor: Great. 10:44:32 PM Amara: Amara stands up. "Okay! Ready to go! Let's go find this wizard!" 10:44:52 PM Khiro: Khiro nods, and puts on his drow face. 10:46:05 PM Amara: Amara goes back to her room quickly to grab her knapsack, and returns. 10:46:36 PM Amara: Ready for an adventure! 10:46:49 PM Kate: Kalanor: Right. Now, apparently this person is an elf. 10:47:28 PM | Removed 10:47:51 PM Amara: This message has been removed. 10:48:04 PM Amara: Huh...interesting...not Drow? 10:48:57 PM Kate: Kalanor shakes his head. "Not Drow." 10:49:07 PM Khiro: Is that terribly unusual? 10:50:20 PM Amara: Okay. That's cool with me. 10:50:24 PM Kate: Kalanor: Kind of unusual, yes. 10:50:32 PM Khiro: So he must be good at what he does. 10:51:11 PM Kate: Kalanor: Or dangerous enough that no one bothers him. 10:51:30 PM Khiro: He's a mage. Ability and danger tend to go together. 10:52:00 PM Jamaros: Jamaros enters 10:52:04 PM Kate: Kalanor: Jamaros said his name was Galdor. 10:52:16 PM Jamaros: Yes, that sounds right. 10:52:28 PM Jamaros: Zarra said he was the best around. 10:52:46 PM Kate: Kalanor: I'm pretty sure that's Galdor Ar-Feiniel. 10:53:18 PM Kate: Tae Li wanders in behind Jamaros, slightly pink in the face. She looks human again, and seems to be wearing a gold slavecollar. 10:53:32 PM Kate: Kalanor: Which means this is going to be... interesting. 10:53:41 PM Khiro: Why? What do you know about him? 10:53:45 PM Jamaros: I thought you said you'd never heard of him. 10:54:09 PM Kate: Kalanor: I hadn't, I looked him up in the who's who this morning. 10:54:21 PM Jamaros: ...there's a who's who? 10:54:35 PM Jamaros: What are you, an owl? 10:54:41 PM Kate: Kalanor: Just because you bean types spend all that time unconscious doesn't mean the rest of us don't get work done while you do. 10:54:53 PM Kate: Kalanor: It's a book that lists the nobility. 10:54:56 PM Jamaros: ...bean types? 10:55:10 PM Kate: Kalanor: You're the ones who call yourselves that. 10:55:59 PM Jamaros: ...you mean human *beings*? 10:56:08 PM Kate: Kalanor: Yes, that's it, human beans. Exactly. 10:56:22 PM Jamaros: Jamaros rubs his temples. 10:56:24 PM Khiro: It's true. Even surface elves call humans beans. 10:56:54 PM Jamaros: Anyway, what makes this so interesting? 10:56:58 PM Jamaros: ((brb)) 10:57:06 PM Kate: Alain: ... maybe we'd better get going. 10:57:23 PM Kate: Kalanor: He has a lot of honors for someone who isn't Drow, that's all. It's not important. 10:58:24 PM Khiro: What kinds of honors? 10:59:07 PM Kate: Kalanor: Some of them are for loaning money to famous families, but there are some for... well, it wasn't actually all that clear. Let's just go, all right? 11:00:16 PM Jamaros: Wait, forgot one thing. 11:00:29 PM Kate: Alain: What thing? 11:01:10 PM Jamaros: Jamaros reaches into his bag and grabs his waterskin. 11:01:14 PM Jamaros: Might get thirsty. 11:01:20 PM | Removed 11:01:37 PM Jamaros: This message has been removed. 11:01:46 PM Jamaros: Jamaros hides it in his shawl. 11:02:41 PM Kate: Kalanor: Right. ... try not to poison anyone to death, all right? 11:02:52 PM Khiro: ((Sorry bout hat, phone rang.)) 11:03:03 PM Khiro: YEah,t hat would be awkward. 11:03:03 PM Jamaros: It's water. Calm down. 11:03:15 PM Kate: Kalanor: It's not against the law but it always creates a fuss and I'm pretty sure we'd get caught. Come on, Khiro, and Amara and Alain. 11:03:30 PM Jamaros: I'm counting on getting caught. 11:03:31 PM Khiro: Khiro looks at Jamaros. "Good luck." 11:03:40 PM Jamaros: You guys too. 11:03:57 PM Jamaros: (To Tae Li) So, ready to go. 11:04:09 PM Amara: Be careful you two. 11:04:19 PM Amara: Well...as careful as you *can* be. 11:04:23 PM Amara: Don't die. 11:04:29 PM Jamaros: Haven't so far. 11:04:43 PM Kate: Kalanor: Don't catch anything. 11:04:49 PM Kate: He leaves! 11:05:02 PM Jamaros: Oh good, he cares. 11:05:08 PM Khiro: ((Away we go!)) 11:05:26 PM Kate: Tae Li: Very little. 11:05:54 PM Khiro: Khiro heads out of the house onto the street. 11:06:09 PM Kate: Keeping Khiro and Amara and Alain, Cira and Kal here. Jamaros we'll separate out. 11:07:13 PM Kate: Kalanor: He lives outside of town a little way, but well within our territory. 11:07:33 PM Khiro: Like all proper magical hermits. 11:07:59 PM Khiro: Solitaire is full of em. As a result, our cities are very... sprawling. 11:08:23 PM Kate: Kalanor: Really? What's with all those holes in your buildings? 11:08:32 PM Khiro: Windows. 11:08:46 PM Khiro: Or magical explosions. 11:09:06 PM Khiro: That later become windows. 11:09:11 PM Kate: Kalanor: Windows, what's the point? 11:09:25 PM Khiro: Well, sunlight and air, for one. 11:09:31 PM Kate: ((A CURSE ON BILL GATES.)) 11:09:40 PM Khiro: ((hee.)) 11:09:46 PM Kate: Alain: Sunlight is nice. 11:10:03 PM Amara: Air is even better. 11:10:47 PM Kate: Kalanor: We have magic for that. 11:10:57 PM Amara: You guys have magic for everything. 11:11:15 PM Khiro: And scenery. We like looking outside. 11:11:27 PM Kate: Kalanor: That's what roofs are for. 11:13:14 PM Khiro: Hmm. Well, we can look outside and see more than a cave wall, so. 11:13:19 PM Kate: You walk through the wealthier districts of town. 11:13:27 PM Kate: Alain: To be fair, they are *nice* cave walls. 11:13:29 PM Khiro: And we have weather that precludes sitting on rooftops. 11:13:49 PM Kate: Kalanor: Weather. Yes. Snow. I didn't care for that snow. 11:14:32 PM Khiro: We also have rain. And hail. 11:15:39 PM Kate: Kalanor: Rain, that's just water, isn't it? What's hail? 11:15:49 PM Khiro: Ice. 11:16:07 PM Kate: Kalanor: And people put up with that? 11:16:39 PM Kate: Kalanor: Random things falling from the sky? 11:16:43 PM Khiro: Yep. 11:17:00 PM Amara: There's nothing to you know...do about it. No changing the weather. No point to. 11:17:35 PM Khiro: Yeah. Magic can manage it for a short time, but nature always reasserts itself. 11:17:38 PM Kate: Kalanor: Barbaric. 11:18:00 PM Kate: He leads you through a couple of less prosperous districts and finally, you're on the edge of town. 11:18:14 PM Kate: This area seems reserved for mold farming; there are great big fields of it. 11:18:27 PM Kate: Green, white, gray, black, red, orange. 11:18:33 PM Kate: Lots of fuzz. 11:19:32 PM Khiro: Well, get used to it. 11:19:38 PM Kate: Kalanor: Recognize that one? It's zuulic, the sweetmold. 11:19:53 PM Khiro: Hmm. 11:20:46 PM Kate: Kalanor: That one's for livestock, there. That white stuff. 11:21:05 PM Kate: Kalanor: And the red kind is poisonous, but it's used in various types of industrial manufacturing. 11:21:30 PM Khiro: Like what? Curing? 11:22:06 PM Kate: Kalanor: I think it forms the basis for alchemists' fire and also some sort of preservative. 11:22:28 PM Kate: ((It's storming pretty hard right now, guys, but I do have a cellphone, so if I get knocked offline here I will tell you on my phone.)) 11:23:01 PM Khiro: ((okay!)) 11:23:21 PM Amara: ((sounds good! )) 11:24:45 PM Khiro: Khiro looks around. "So where is this guy's house?" 11:24:59 PM Kate: Kalanor looks around too. "I'm not entirely... oh, there." 11:25:14 PM Kate: You turn the corner and see... a wizard's tower! A very tall one. 11:25:47 PM Kate: It's carved into a rockface, but it's definitely a tower. 11:25:55 PM Kate: Alain: ... huh. 11:26:08 PM Khiro: Well, then. Not terribly ostentatious. 11:26:59 PM Kate: ((I may also have to go out and check the size of the hail.)) 11:27:47 PM Khiro: ((Okay.)) 11:27:51 PM Kate: ((One sec.)) 11:29:46 PM Kate: ((Okay, they're small, no golfballs or anything.)) 11:30:00 PM Kate: Kalanor: He's weird. 11:30:09 PM Kate: Kalanor: ... wait, do *you* have a tower? 11:33:57 PM Khiro: Me? No. My family does. 11:34:10 PM Amara: Khiro? You're family has a tower? 11:34:20 PM Amara: That's pretty fancy. 11:34:20 PM Kate: Alain: What about you, Amara? 11:34:25 PM Khiro: Sure, back in Solitaire. 11:34:37 PM | Edited 11:35:25 PM Amara: Uh..no...no tower. I don't exactly...have a home. 11:36:05 PM Khiro: Oh. You're pretty talented, magically. 11:36:31 PM Kate: Alain: I expect you could have a home anywhere, really. 11:37:26 PM Amara: If I ever stayed put, I probably could. That's just not how things have happened lately. I've had to keep moving around. 11:37:37 PM Amara: It's hard to have a home when you're never in the same place twice. 11:38:37 PM Kate: Kalanor: Probably more interesting that way, though, right? 11:38:53 PM Amara: Amara shrugs and smiles. "Probably." 11:39:07 PM Khiro: Khiro nods. "I move around a lot, too." 11:39:28 PM Amara: Why do you move? I mean....I'm sure you have a reason? 11:39:50 PM Khiro: Best way to learn new magic. 11:40:08 PM Amara: Fair point. 11:40:15 PM Kate: Kalanor: I'm mostly stuck at home. You're lucky. 11:40:27 PM Kate: Alain: I have a house I live in, but I'm almost never there, so it doesn't seem to matter. 11:41:21 PM Khiro: What do you do, Alain? 11:42:15 PM Kate: Alain: I'm a guard. Or a scout. The city pays me a small stipend to roam around and notify them of any incursions I can't take care of myself. 11:42:28 PM Khiro: Huh. 11:42:49 PM Amara: Do you have family back waiting for you? 11:43:47 PM Kate: Alain: Parents. 11:44:00 PM Khiro: Khiro nods. 11:44:14 PM Amara: Amara nods. "I bet they miss you" 11:44:36 PM Kate: Alain: ... I think they worry, a bit. 11:44:39 PM Kate: Kalanor heads toward the tower! 11:44:56 PM Amara: Amara follows! 11:45:01 PM Khiro: Khiro does too! 11:47:03 PM Kate: As you get closer, you spot two ceremonial sets of armor, one on either side of the door. 11:47:35 PM Khiro: Khiro looks at them, using Detect Magic. 11:49:03 PM Kate: Both are "carrying" halberds. 11:49:34 PM Khiro: ((Is there a door knocker or something?)) 11:49:51 PM Kate: There's a heavy, ornate doorknocker, in the shape of a face. 11:50:15 PM Kate: As you get closer to it, both armor sets stand up, creaking a bit. "Please state your name and business." 11:51:04 PM Khiro: My name is Khiro. My fiancee here is under a powerful transmutation, and we seek counsel. 11:51:50 PM Kate: The armor tilts its head. "Counsel?" 11:52:34 PM Khiro: On how to get her changed back. 11:55:22 PM Kate: The armor makes an odd squealing noise. 11:55:25 PM Kate: Armor: Enter. 11:55:48 PM Khiro: Khiro walks past the armor! 11:55:56 PM Khiro: Somtimes the truth works fine. 11:56:25 PM Kate: Kalanor: You have a good point. 11:56:34 PM Kate: Alain: I hope this is a good idea. 11:56:39 PM Kate: You step into the foyer! 11:56:55 PM Kate: And what a foyer it is, with a pair of up-sweeping grand stairwells, and a sumptuous black carpet. 11:56:58 PM Kate: It's sort of dark in here. 11:57:05 PM Khiro: Khiro looks around. 11:57:20 PM Kate: Partly because all the marble is black, and so are the wall-hangings, and there's not a lot of torches, and the wallpaper is black and black striped. 11:58:26 PM Kate: There's also a corpse on the floor. 11:58:27 PM Khiro: Hmm. 11:58:36 PM Khiro: Khiro looks at the corpse. 11:58:55 PM Kate: It's dead, and probably somewhat putrefied, given the smell. Ewwww. 11:58:59 PM Kate: Kalanor: Ugh. AM Amara: Amara taps the corpse with the toe of her shoe. "that is disgusting. the least you can do is clean it up." Can we tell a race or gender? AM Kate: It was probably a man at some point. AM Kate: As it's tapped, the corpse sits up. "Wurrhghhrrhghgl." AM Khiro: You do that, Amara? AM Amara: That was not me, I swear!! AM Kate: It clambers to its feet, clumsily. "Glarrraghghgh." AM Kate: Cira, alarmed: Mrowl! AM Kate: Alain: Uh... that's different. AM Amara: Oh what the hell have I done AM Khiro: ((Does it seem threatening?)) AM Kate: Not really. It's not even flailing. AM Kate: Notice check! AM Kate: You both notice it's wearing a suit. AM | Edited 12:05:26 AM Amara: (( Is it recently dead or impossible to tell? )) AM Khiro: ((If it's putrefied, it's probably been dead awhile.)) AM Khiro: ... um. AM Kate: Mmm. yeah, I'd say so. AM Khiro: Hello? AM Kate: Zombie: Wrrughgh? AM Kate: It starts walking toward a doorway, then pauses. AM Amara: Forget something? AM Kate: The Zombie turns around and motions at you. "Wurrrhghghg." AM Amara: Does that mean we're supposed to follow? AM Khiro: Khiro follows the zombie! AM Khiro: I'd guess so. AM Amara: Amara also follows! AM Kate: The Zombie Butler leads you up a flight of steps. It doesn't get out of breath! AM Khiro: Khiro follows the zombie! Which is a weird thing. AM Kate: At the very very top of the spiral stairwell, there's a door. AM Kate: It looks to be made of silver, and there are arcane symbols all over the frame. AM Kate: Zombie: Wrorghghg. AM Khiro: ((Do I recognize any of the symbols?)) AM Kate: Mmm, roll K: arcana. AM Kate: Both of ya. AM Kate: Both of you recognize the writing! You're probably entering some sort of dimension door spell by going through the doorframe. AM Kate: The zombie opens the door. There's a sort of odd, static sparkly-effect in the frame--you can't see in. AM | Edited 12:15:32 AM Amara: Amara walks through the doorway AM Khiro: Khiro goes through as well! AM Kate: Alain and Kalanor follow. AM Kate: You find yourself in... some sort of an eldritch laboratory. AM Kate: There are things in beakers and ehlenmeyer flasks bubbling away, and dribbling through glass tubes into other tubes and vessels. Some things are boiling, some things are stirring themselves, and some things are emitting a little haze of purplish smoke. AM Kate: The floor here is made of stone, but big rough gray stone, not like the marble you saw before, and the pillars are significantly plainer too. AM Khiro: ((Is there a window?)) AM Kate: There's a person with his back turned toward you working on something. AM Kate: There is a window; it looks like it's night outside. AM Khiro: ((So we're not underground anymore.)) AM Kate: Nope! AM Khiro: Khiro clears his throat politely. AM Kate: It's worth noting that Amara didn't come through the portal. Neither did Alain. It's just you and Kalanor and the guy. AM Khiro: Khiro looks back. "Where are the others?" AM Khiro: ((Where's Cira?)) AM Kate: Cira is not here either. AM Kate: The man at the table: Oh, don't worry, they're just in the waiting room for now. It's you two who wanted to speak to me, isn't it? AM Khiro: Yes. AM Khiro: If you don't mind me asking, where are we? AM Kate: Man: That's an interesting question, young man. You're in my lab, of course. AM Khiro: Well, I mean, geographically. AM Kate: Man: St. Benedict. AM Khiro: Ahhh. Well. Thank you for seeing us. AM Kate: Man: I get surprisingly few visitors. AM Kate: He's wearing a set of black wizard's robes, hood up. AM Kate: And he still hasn't turned around. AM Kate: Kalanor is looking awfully ready to draw his sword and pounce. AM Khiro: Well. This young man here is actually a young woman who's been cursed by some powerful transmutation. AM Kate: Man: Really? That would be rather awkward, I suppose. AM Khiro: Rather. AM Kate: Kalanor: I hate being like this, can you change me back? AM Kate: Man: I *can*, yes. AM Khiro: Well,t hat's a start. How can we convince you to help us? AM Kate: Man: Are you sure you *want* me to? AM Kate: He turns around, slowly, to look at you both; you can't see him under the cowl. AM Khiro: Well, why wouldn't we? AM Kate: He takes his cowl down. His skin is pale, to the extent of being slightly greyish, and he's wearing a sort of half-mask on one side of his face. Black, and squared off a bit at the bottom, probably made of adamantium. AM Khiro: Khiro raises an eyebrow. AM Kate: He has some sort of whitish hair slicked back, but he looks pretty dead. AM Kate: Man: Most people don't much care for helping the undead in any measurable way. AM Khiro: Khiro shrugs. AM Khiro: Are you planning on eating our brains? If not, I really don't care. AM Kate: Man: Ichk. No. AM Kate: Man: Well, that's a good start, then. AM Kate: Kalanor, warily: What are you? AM Kate: Man: Isn't it obvious? AM Kate: Kalanor: ... no. AM Khiro: Not immediately, no. AM Kate: Man: ... that's good, actually. It means my efforts at preservation have succeeded to some extent. I am a lich. AM Khiro: Ahh. Yes. Most liches are more skelton-y. AM Kate: Man: And evil. We're pretty much known for being tremendously evil, and also, rather disgusting. AM Khiro: Well, you seem rather polite so far. AM Kate: Man: Politeness and evil are not *totally* unknown to coincide. AM Khiro: True, but I'm no paladin. I really don't know from evil. AM Kate: Man: Well, I haven't had my head lopped off yet, which is nice. It's always inconvenient when that happens. I do try to play up to it a bit, they try so hard, poor things. AM Khiro: Heh. AM Kate: Man: Mwaha ha, I will crush you, you pathetic holy man, and your adorable fluffy sidekick! AM Kate: Man: There's always a sidekick, for some reason. And there's usually a woman, too, helping them along on their journeys. AM Khiro: Well, there always is in the books. AM Kate: Man: Real-life too, I'm afraid. It's very dull. Cases like yours are more interesting. AM Kate: The eyehole on his mask flares blue, and he inspects Kalanor, walking all around him. "That *is* a strong spell you've got there. An ordinary dispel curse won't do it." AM Kate: Kalanor: If you can't do it, we'll just leave and look for someone who can. AM Kate: Man: I never said *I* can't. You young people. So impatient. AM Khiro: Would you know off hand who would be capable of this sort of magic? AM Kate: Man: Good question. It's hard to say, that's not the sort of thing wizards typically bandy about. Barbarians brag; wizards say nothing and turn you into a toad. Or in this case, a pretty young man, apparently. AM | Edited 1:04:35 AM Khiro: It seems a rather specialized casting. AM Kate: Man: Mmm. Yes, and no. I think she could have altered you into almost anything. I'm not sure why she chose this. Or he, but given that you're Drow... AM Kate: Kalanor: Yes, it's all very interesting, can you *fix* it. AM Kate: The man shrugs and casts a spell; Kalanor looks like the original Alydia again. She even *looks* a lot like her mother. AM Kate: Alydia: ... that's it? AM Khiro: Khiro blinks. "What are you called, sir?" AM Kate: Man: Of course that's not it, that's only temporary. AM Kate: Man: My name is Galdor Ar'Feiniel. AM Kate: Man: Or at least *one* of my names, I suppose. AM Kate: Alydia, obviously disappointed: Oh. AM Kate: Man: I *can* make it permanent, but I'm not going to do it for free. AM Khiro: Well then. What can we do, then? AM Kate: Man: You can pick up a few things for me from dimensions I can't enter, and then I can expend the personal energy it would take to undo your spell. AM Khiro: What dimensions are we talking about? AM Kate: Man: Celestial ones, mainly. AM Khiro: What kind of things do you mean? AM Khiro: If you need, say, the eyeballs of an Archon, that would be tricky for me. AM Kate: Man: No! Nothing like that. Ugh, that's disgusting. AM Kate: Man: ... and consider who's saying that. AM Khiro: Fair enough. Withdrawn. AM Kate: Man: No. From the celestials I merely want you to pick something up for me. AM Khiro: All right. AM Kate: Man: There *will* be an element of risk with some of the other tasks, mind you, but not that one. Three tasks, I think. It is a very *unusual* spell and it will be rather taxing to cast. AM Khiro: What are the other tasks? AM Kate: Man: One of them would be stealing something from some rather nasty people on a positive-energy plane. AM Khiro: Okay. And the third? AM Kate: Man: ... that would be more of a diplomatic mission. AM Khiro: All right... to whom? AM Kate: Man: ... I haven't always been dead. AM Khiro: Usually people are alive first, true. AM Kate: Man: I want you to convince someone to visit me. AM Khiro: Who? AM Kate: Man: ... a woman. A specific one. AM Khiro: Is she on this plane? AM Kate: Man: Yes. Don't worry, I can get you there and back. AM Khiro: How should we convince her? AM Kate: Man: I don't know, however you think you can. Just don't hurt anyone. AM Khiro: All right. We can be pretty persuasive. AM Kate: Man: Good. But no mindcontrol, and no hurting her. Understand? AM Khiro: All right. AM Kate: Man: All right, then. We have a deal. AM Khiro: Who are we stealing from? AM Kate: Man: Gangsters, of course. They stole something of mine, a long time ago, and I'd quite like to steal it back. AM Khiro: What kind of gangsters? AM Kate: Man: Some kind of scalykind. Draconic, I think. AM Khiro: And you can send us to them, right? AM Kate: Man: Yes, easily. I *could* theoretically get it myself, but I have a certain dread of positive energy planes. Even weak ones. AM Khiro: An allergy is an allergy. AM Khiro: All right. AM Kate: Man: It's uncomfortable. And takes energy to ignore. AM Kate: Man: Good. Come back tomorrow, I'll send you where you need to go. Bring your friends. AM Khiro: ... all right, then. AM Kate: Man: I don't have it prepared now and it's more than it's worth to try to do it off the cuff, so to speak. AM Khiro: Khiro looks at Alydia. "Now we just need to convince the others." AM Kate: Alydia: I'm paying them, remember? ... I'm still paying *you.* AM Khiro: True. Okay. AM Kate: Alydia: ... I can't go out like this. AM Kate: Man: You want me to change you back? AM Kate: Alydia: No! People are just... looking for me, though, that's all. AM Khiro: Well, just change the way you look a bit. How long will she be able to keep this form? AM Kate: Man: About a day, probably. Here, Let me just get you a clean cloak and cowl, it's how I walk around most of the time myself. AM Kate: He wanders over to a chest of drawers, opens it up, and pulls out another set of black robes, tossing them to Alydia. She catches them, barely. AM Kate: Alydia: Thanks. AM Kate: She puts them on, and suddenly resembles a rather stern-looking Drowish nun. AM Khiro: That should hold you till we get back to Charamay's house. AM Kate: She puts her cowl on, and now she looks like a very runty ringwraith. AM Khiro: ((hee.)) AM Kate: Alydia: ... all right. Let's go. Thank you, Galdor. AM Khiro: We'll be back tomorrow. AM Kate: Man: You're welcome. This time I'll try to have some tea waiting for you. Don't worry, my kitchen staff is composed of skeletons, and they're much more hygienic. AM Khiro: WEll, I appreciate that. AM Khiro: The putrifying fellow downstairs might be a bit offputting. AM Kate: Man: ... my butler? Why? AM Khiro: That would be the putrefying. AM Kate: Man: Oh. Hm. I suppose I could hang some dried flowers on him? AM Khiro: That, or perhaps give him an upgrade to skeleton. Especially if you're going to be having female company. AM Kate: Man: Hm. I shall take that under advisement. Perhaps I might bring him back to life instead and then kill him again. Much less... messy, when fresh. AM Khiro: Or... you could do that. AM Kate: Man: Maybe he'd enjoy being a vampire. AM Khiro: Perhaps. He'd probably be more popular with the ladies. AM Kate: Man: Hmm. Well, I'll see what I can do, in any case. I suppose I'd better clean the place up, too. AM Khiro: Probably a good diea. AM Kate: Man: ... it's been a while since I concerned myself with such things. AM Kate: Alydia: ... maybe you should hire a consultant. AM | Edited 2:19:20 AM Khiro: Or take on an apprentice. That sort of thing is basically what they're for. AM Kate: Man: I don't suppose you're looking for a job. AM Khiro: I'm not, I'm afraid. AM Kate: Man: A shame. Well. Good luck, and see you tomorrow. AM Kate: He turns back to his work. AM Khiro: Khiro nods, and heads out! AM Kate: Alydia follows! And there we stop for the night. Category:Logs Category:Perpetual Gloom